


Lost Cause

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [38]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Lost Cause

“I really do not like it, Napoleon,” said Illya Kuryakin, after giving his partner’s suggestion a great deal of critical thought. “It will not be able to pull it off, and could lead to too much attention.”

“It isn’t exactly a high risk,” Solo responded, with an irritatingly encouraging grin. “I honestly believe you will be able to make it work. Trust me.”

Illya removed the brown hounds-tooth jacket and handed it back to Napoleon.

“I will stick with muted, non-patterned suits.” Illya told him.

Napoleon sniffed, dismissively. His partner was a lost cause when it came to sartorial elegance.


End file.
